Long Road Ahead
by Lemon-Man2771
Summary: Once Issac had finally escaped from Tau-Volantis with Carver by his side, He meets Shepard. Soon the whole entire world is threatend to be destroyed and they both must stay together to survive. Rated M for Sexual Content, Blood an Gore, and Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Issac sat on the uncomfortable chair staring out in the vast space that showed itself from the window. He sighed heavily recounting and replaying the events of what happened.

"_You can't kill it without me Carver, remember? im the Marker-Killer."_

He leaned back, his RIG beeping on a incoming message. "Issac, ISSAC!" yelled a familer voice. "What Carver?" said Issac in the calmest tone he had. "Come on back here their is a message apparently coming from another ship" Carver responded back. Issac immediately rushed back to where Carver waited, hoping it was what he thought it was. _What if its not her? What if its not then what will you do, Issac? _He thought to himself. He pressed a button on a door that opened up to the relay room.

"Check this out" Carver said nodding his head to the radio that sat on a lonely desk, near some panels displaying the ships readouts. Issac pressed a button and a voice came over. "This is the...Alliance...Identify...Yourself and state your...business...here" the voice said cutting out often. "Who do you think that was Issac?" Carver said. "I don't know, but i think he said Alliance or something..." Issac said.

Issac Grabbed the microphone connected to the radio and responded. "Who are you? and what-" before Issac could finish a loud bang was heard and bright lights were shined upon their ship. He immediately reached for his plasma cutter and Carver Grabbed his MK-2 Pulse Rifle.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard walked took a good view of the ship stranded in Alliance air space. "Joker bring up the transmitter" Shepard commanded. "Right away sir" Joker responded bringing up the transmitter on his OMNI-TOOL. "This is the Alliance spacecraft Normandy, identify yourself or state your business here or we will be forced to board your ship" He spoke into his OMNI-TOOL. This was getting to be a rough day.

He waited a couple of minutes then static. Shepard gestured with his hand that he was boarding the ship. He walked out over to the loading bay, since it was the closes to the ship and grabbed a shuttle bringing Garrus along with him. "Remind me captain why we are intercepting this ship?" said Garrus. "Because it could be enemy, or worse" Shepard responded back. Shepard then heard a transmission coming from the ship. "Who are you and what-" but the man was cut off by Shepard attaching the shuttle to the ship.

* * *

><p>"HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIT!" screamed Carver. Issac Immediately activated his helmet to overlap his face, Carver did the same. "Hang on Carver!" yelled Issac. Suddenly, a hole in the wall formed sucking out all the oxygen from their ship and forcefully trying to suck them out into the vacuum of space. Issac grabbed onto a bench that sat idly by, same with Carver. Issac only had 282.2 seconds of air whereas Carver, had 321.9 seconds of air. Minutes passed of holding on when Issac found it difficult to breath. Issac made raspy breaths coming out of his helmet. Issac's vision was fading away slowly, when suddenly air came through his helmet.<p>

Issac breathed in a large deep breath calming and relaxing his muscles. But not too soon, then main door was blasted open and Issac pointed his Plasma Cutter at anyone who dared tried to enter. Carver checked his ammo before aiming too. Issac then heard boots stomping on the floor getting closer to the ship. "Get your hands up now!" Issac and Carver were relived to hear a human voice besides their own. Issac immediately holstered his gun and fell to the floor on his knees. he realized how lucky he was. If only Ellie was here.

* * *

><p>Shepard Looked down the scope on his rifle aiming at mans head who still held their gun. When suddenly one of them just dropped to the ground his weapon beside him. The other one crouched by the one who has fallen. After a while he surrendered by holding his hands up. "Take that one to the med-bay and the other one to my room" Shepard said to Garrus. Everyone at the Normandy was crowding at the newly brought in destroyed ship. Shepard took off his helmet as Garrus carried the one who passed out and the other one followed Shepard. <em>Some newcomers<em> he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Issac immediately forced his head up once he woke up. He took in a good look of his surroundings realizing he was in a medical area. He shook his head remembering all the events that had happened when ever he went into off the medical bed, feeling slightly dizzy as his feet landed on the floor. Suddenly, his vision flickered orange and red. He caught a couple of glimpses of what seemed, Brethren Moons? He held his head feeling an head piercing headache. It was happening again, he was going insane. He opened up a Link with Carver hoping he would answer. "Carver,where are you?" he said. "I'm over by the apparently,large space crafts bridge. Its huge here! Oh and by the way i would recommend staying in the hospital before running around apparently you need to get checked up." Carver responded. "Ok, thanks Carver" Issac said before ending the Link. He took a good look of his surroundings, before realizing. his suit and helmet was off and was replaced with only his shirt and jeans._Shit where did they put it?_ he thought. He then heard someone coming so he immediately jumped straight back on the medical bed making it look like he never got off.

The door opened and a female walked. "Hello Mr. Clarke" she happily said.

* * *

><p>After arranging a deal with the captain of the ship, Carver told him everything in exchange for them to roam freely on several conditions. "So this marker, what does it do exactly?" asked Shepard. "I...honestly dont know, you would have to ask Issac" responded Carver. "Once he wakes up we will ask him about this 'Marker'" said Shepard. He pulled up his OMNI-TOOL and hailed Dr. Michel on it. "Doctor, will you go check on Mr. Issac Clarke and see if he is awake yet?" said Shepard. "On my way now" she said. Shepard closed his OMNI-TOOL and looked at Carver who said "You should take it easy on him, hes seen and lost a lot" Shepard just nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>"I see that you are awake and well Mr. Clarke" she said smiling. Issac just nodded his head and responded "Yeah ill live, just don't, call me Mr. Clarke...it...brings up bad memories" Issac said shaking his head trying to get the images out. "Oh okay Issac, the Captain wishes to speak to you, so please follow me" she said gesturing towards the door. Issac got out of the bed and followed her. After getting out of the medical bay they came across the mess hall. Not many people were here and they didn't acknowledge him, so he felt pretty safe. He clenched his left hand realizing he had his kinesis and stasis module still. He smiled at the fact he still had those. After a while from walking the woman motioned towards the door, "Hes in there" she said. "Thanks" he said. He was about to ask how to open the door when it opened automatically. Instinctively gripped his left hand prepared for anything. "You can relax you know" said a male voice to his left. He released his stasis module and turned to his left. "Sorry just...instincts..." said Issac. "Its okay I've been there too" said Shepard. "Make yourself comfortable" said Shepard motioning towards the room. Issac took a seat down at the couch. "Now what can you tell me about the Marker" said Shepard taking a seat across from him. "Well...it all started at the Ishumura"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I give up on this story...I might try somethin else...Maybe...But I give up if anyone wants to adopt this story go ahead.

I'll might say yes...Maybe i might update it or something...


End file.
